


Wanton Disregard

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Love has no rank [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy and Riza haven't seen each other for six years, not since Roy was expelled from the Hawkeye estate and sent away to the army. When Roy returns to the area, he's determined to catch sight of his former sweetheart. When she catches him in a compromising position, they discover that time has not dulled their attraction. Will they get a chance to finish what they started back in the stables.





	Wanton Disregard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for last year's Royai Smut Week. I still can't write smut. But hey I tried.
> 
> Naughty and irresponsible times ahead.

**Wanton Disregard**

 

Riza sat at her writing bureau, her pen poised over a letter. The door flew open and her best friend, Rebecca, stormed into the room.

 

“I got you that book from the town library.” 

 

“Thanks, Becca.”

 

Rebecca slammed the book down on the table beside her. “You’ll never guess who I met today?”

 

Riza abandoned her letter and arched an eyebrow. “I suppose you’re going to tell me.”

 

Rebecca smirked. “You don’t sound that interested.”

 

Riza rolled her eyes, “I'm not, but I’ll humour you. I know you’re dying to tell me.”

 

“Roy Mustang.” Rebecca poked her in the chest. “Your Roy.”

 

Riza’s mouth fell open and she quickly closed it again.

 

“Uh- huh. I bumped into him in the library. Sheska introduced him to me because I'm staying here of course.” Rebecca waggled her eyebrows. “And Riza, he certainly doesn't look like a stable hand.” She fanned her face. “I’ve gotta say, the uniform did it for me. I had a puddle in my panties, I swear.”

 

Sighing, Riza abandoned her pen. “Rebecca - don’t be so crude!”

 

Rebecca spun around in a circle and winked. “I would have done him right there and then in the middle of the History section.”

 

Riza frowned, her hands formed into fists. “Why didn’t you then?”

 

She winced at the irritation in her voice. He didn't owe her anything, but the thought of him with someone else made her stomach knot up. She took a deep breath and opened her hands. She was being ridiculous. Rebecca was just being Rebecca, and she loved her, filthy mind or not.

 

Rebecca didn't notice Riza’s discomfort and rubbed her hands together. “You know he asked me all about you. He didn’t even look at me twice, which means he’s still got a yen for you.”

 

Riza arched an eyebrow. “Don’t be ridiculous. We were barely more than kids. It's been years.”

 

They had both moved on, even though it had been hard. Her youthful belief in true love had been tempered in the years since. Her father had sent her north to stay with the Armstrong family and to get to know their son, Alex. She and Alex had become great friends, but the engagement her father had hoped for never materialised. That was also where she met Rebecca. Roy had defied his heritage and last she had heard, he had become a commissioned officer. He eventually sent enough money home to his aunt that she was able to move to East City with her girls. Once she was gone, Riza had no other link to Roy.

 

Rebecca snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Earth to Riza.”

 

Riza blinked. “Sorry - I was just thinking.”

 

“About Roy “Sex-on-Legs” Mustang?” 

 

Despite herself, Riza’s lips twitched.

 

Eyes narrowed, Rebecca leaned in. “What exactly happened between you before he left, hmmm? You've always been tight-lipped whenever I pressed you.”

 

“Nothing really.”

 

Except for nearly having sex in the stables, but she wasn’t going to tell Rebecca that.

 

“Nothing really,” Rebecca mimicked. “Come on - give me the juicy details. Whatever happened made your father send him away? There has to be something more than “nothing really”, Riza. I’ll ask Maggie, or maybe I'll ask Roy.”

 

“I don’t sound like that.”

 

“Yes - you do. And stop trying to change the subject.”

 

Glaring at Rebecca, Riza stood up. “Father was uncomfortable with how close we had gotten.” 

 

“Hmm-”

 

“Don’t hmm me.” Riza crossed her arms. “It’s not like anything serious could have happened between us given he was part of the household.”

 

“Well, he’s grown into a hottie and he's no longer the help, so you might want to revise that assessment.”  

 

“I’m sure I probably won’t even see him.”

 

“Come on, Riza, I think it’s perfect timing. A little flirtation before you father marries you off.”

 

Riza rolled her eyes. “I’m perfectly content to keep my clothes on, Rebecca.”

 

“I know, and more's the pity. And I said nothing about taking off your clothes.”

 

“Oh shut up, Becca. Since Father’s gotten ill, someone has to manage the estate.”

 

“Come on, Riza, you've got to live a little.”

 

“The only excitement I'm interested in today is going for a walk.” Riza stood up. “You coming?”

* * *

 

  
  
  


Roy looked around savouring every familiar sight. He couldn't believe he was back here. Hughes had gone on ahead to see his sweetheart, Gracia, and had taken their luggage. He took the opportunity to walk about the town and had decided to walk to their lodgings, which were about an hour’s walk outside the town. When Hughes received an invite to come to visit his beloved, he had asked Roy to come along knowing he used to live in the area. Roy had once drunkenly and foolishly confided in Hughes about his liaison with Riza. When given the opportunity, Hughes had decided he was going to reunite them. Of course, it wasn't that easy, however, his best friend never listened to reason. 

 

Roy was hot and sweaty after the walk; he was starting to regret his decision. He stepped into the familiar clearing, where he and Riza just to go when they were kids. There was a lake in the middle surrounded on all sides by huge, magnificent trees. When he saw the glistening water, he wanted nothing more than to jump in and cool down. He looked around. Nobody was here. People rarely ventured to the lake. It wasn't public property, it belonged to the Hawkeye family. Before he could think about it too much, he took off his shirt, followed by his trousers. He hesitated for a moment before he took off his underwear and stepped into the lake.

* * *

 

  
  


Arm in arm, Rebecca and Riza walked along the road. Riza’s dog, Black Hayate ran ahead, tail wagging and pink tongue hanging out of his mouth.

 

“My feet are aching,” Rebecca moaned.

 

“You should have worn better shoes,” Riza replied.

 

“It had nothing to do with shoes. I bust my ass off picking up that book in town.”

 

Riza arched an eyebrow. “And I suppose you didn't do any shopping? I could’ve sworn I saw some bags in your room.”

 

“Where's your humanity, Riza? I'm in serious pain here. Can we go to the lake to dip my feet?”

 

With a sigh, Riza slipped into the trees. “Come on, I know a shortcut.”

 

Rebecca followed, muttering about “damn tree roots”, but Riza didn't quite catch what she said. She whistled to Hayate, and he changed his course to follow them. 

 

The pair walked through the woods, Riza and Hayate leading the way by a few feet.

 

“Can you slow down?” Rebecca called. “Sore feet here.”

 

Riza came to a stop. “Sorry Becca, I'm away in my own world.”

 

“Oooh - thinking about a certain officer, are you?”

 

“I’m not thinking about-” Riza broke off straining her ears at a slight whistling sound. “Do you hear that?”

 

Rebecca’s eyes widened. “There's somebody here.”

 

“Who would be by the lake?” Riza frowned, “it's private property.”

 

She picked up Hayate and took a few steps forward quietly. Hayate growled.

 

“Hayate, stop.”

 

She nodded to Rebecca and continued through the trees in the direction of the lake. Finally, the trees were less dense and they were able to peer through the trees and see the lake, where a man was swimming. Riza squinted a little and gasped when she got a glimpse of his face. It was Roy, and he was half naked. She blinked, half expecting him to disappear. When he didn’t she looked at Rebecca.

 

“It's him!” Rebecca elbowed her in the ribs.

 

Riza turned her eyes back to the half-naked man in the lake. “Oh - I'm not hallucinating, then?”

 

Her throat was dry and she swallowed, heat building in her cheeks. His back was to them, as he swam to the other side of the lake.

 

“I think I like him better without the uniform on reflection,” Rebecca whispered in her ear, “I mean look at those arms. Those arms are good arms to have around you.”

 

Riza couldn't argue with that. His arms were more defined than they had been at nineteen. His wiry frame had bulked up and shoulders broadened. She couldn't take get eyes off him. 

 

When Roy stopped swimming and stood up, Riza’s hands went to her face. “Oh my god, he’s naked.”

 

“Butt naked.” Rebecca shook her head and let out a low whistle. “You could balance a coin on that butt.”

 

Riza licked her lips. 

 

_ What am I doing? I shouldn't be spying on him. _

 

He ran his fingers through his hair, sending drops of water flying.

 

Riza grabbed Rebecca’s arm, fingers digging into her skin. “He's going to turn around.”

 

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and her knees buckled.

 

“Riza, meet little Roy Mustang,” Rebecca whispered in her ear. “Phwoar.”

 

Riza’s cheeks heated, but she still couldn’t turn away.

 

_ I'm like one of those peeping toms. _

 

“Let's get closer to get a better look,” Rebecca hissed. 

 

Before Riza could react, her friend had disappeared. Cursing, she followed in the same direction. She found her friend a few yards ahead pointing a heap of material on a rock a few yards from the edge of the lake. 

 

“I think we found his uniform.” 

 

“Rebecca, no.”

 

“Rebecca, yes.”

 

Riza put her face in her hands as her friend crawled along the grass. The pile of rocks allowed her to stay hidden as long as she kept low on the ground. She grabbed the clothes, crawled back into the woods and collapsed in a fit of giggles. Riza seized one side of the shirt; Rebecca pulled on the other side. There was a loud tearing sound, and the shirt ripped in half. 

 

Riza looked down at the half in her hand. “Shit, Rebecca, you tore it!”

 

“We tore it, Riza.” Rebecca giggled and dropped the clothes. “Race you, home!”

 

“Come back here, you traitor,” Riza whispered as loud as she dared.

 

Rebecca stopped and waved her arms. “C’mon before he notices.”

 

Hayate barked and slipped from Riza’s grip. 

 

Roy turned in their direction. “Who’s there?”

 

It all happened at once. The dog took that as an invitation to introduce himself, Rebecca ran in the other direction, and Riza was left with the choice of following her dog or turning tail. She chose the former. After he was the one who was trespassing, which was surely worse than spying. She pulled her shoulders up straight and stepped out of the wooded area. He paused in the process of petting Hayate who was licking his hand. His eyes widened when he saw her and his eyebrows went up to his hairline. 

 

“Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?” She clasped her hands to prevent them from trembling. His hands went to cup his crotch.” You are skinny dipping in my family’s lake after all. I don't recall giving you permission.” 

 

Her own embarrassment was forgotten when he blushed. It was adorable.  _ How could somebody be adorable and sexy at the same time?  _ Drops of water were dripping from his hair onto his face. She itched to touch him. 

 

“I never knew you to be lost for words, Roy. I’d say it's good to see you, but it's a little bit awkward considering.”

 

Her eyes drifted to his groin area again. She swallowed hard, her cheeks flushed.

 

“Sorry, Miss Hawkeye,” he said. “It would be a little less awkward, I would imagine if you would look at my face rather than my crotch.”

 

“Quite,” she agreed. She looked into his eyes instead. It didn't make things better. “Miss Hawkeye sounds weird. I’m still Riza.” 

 

His little smile caused her heart to pound hard in her chest. His lips were parted as he drank her in. The look almost made her feel that she was one standing there in her altogether. He wet his lips.  _ Is he still a good kisser? He must have kissed a lot of other women.  _

 

“I should go,” she said. “Make sure to drop by the house before you leave the village.”

 

“I thought you saw enough of me.” He winked.

 

“Oh, I saw the lot,” she replied. “Just make sure you wear more clothes if you do drop by. You might give poor Maggie a heart attack otherwise.”

 

“I'll be sure to cover up.”

 

“I really should go.” She waved at Roy and walked a few steps. “Come along, Hayate.”

 

She had only walked a few steps, when he called after her, “Hang on.”

 

Riza stopped but didn’t turn around.

 

There was a rustle of clothes, she guessed or hoped he had pulled on his pants.

 

“Your decency is safe,” he said, “although I should remind you that you were spying on a naked man.”

 

She turned around, “I wasn't spying. I was just taken by surprise at finding you naked.”

 

He walked towards her, leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I missed you.”

 

She smiled. “Me too. I know what I said earlier, but it is really good to see you.”

 

“You don't have a wedding ring, I was sure your father would have you married by now.”

 

“It's not for lack of trying.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I was almost engaged to an Armstrong.” She let out a sigh. “In recent years Father’s gotten sick, and I've taken over a lot of the day to day running of the estate.” 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Riza looked him in the eyes. “What about you? Do you have a sweetheart?”

 

He shook his head. “I've had a few girlfriends, but nothing serious enough to contemplate marriage.”

 

Her whole body relaxed. 

 

“And are you, you know, courting anyone?”

 

“No.”

 

He closed the distance between them. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

They both went in for the kiss and bumped noses. Laughing, they tried again more successfully. The kiss was slow and hesitant like remembering a lost memory. When they pulled apart, they smiled before going in for another languorous kiss. She put her hands around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. She ignored the dampness on her dress and pressed as close to him as she could. Breaking for breath, they rested their foreheads against each other.

 

“That was as good as I remember,” she said.

 

“Yeah, but look at your dress.” He ran his hands up and down her arms. “I'm sorry. Are you cold?”

 

“Just wet - I mean my clothes.”

 

He shook his head. “It's warm, it’ll dry. You could stay here with me a little longer and let it dry in the sun.”

* * *

 

  
  
  


“You didn't have to come, you know,” Roy muttered, his hand poised to knock on the door. “You could still turn around and go back to Gracia.”

 

“Friend, you’d like that, wouldn't you? Somebody needs to be your chaperone and besides, I want to meet the famous Riza.”

 

“Well, try to restrain yourself from embarrassing me.”

 

Hughes smirked. “As if, I would.”

 

“As if you wouldn’t,” Roy muttered.

 

Shaking his head, Roy knocked on the staff entrance door. Even though Riza had told him Mr Hawkeye was out, he wasn't comfortable going to the main entrance after spending so many years as staff. It had not even been 24 hours since he had seen her at the lake, but he couldn't wait any longer.

 

Maggie answered the door. 

 

She put her hand to her chest. “Roy Mustang, as I live and breathe.”

 

“Hello Maggie, it's great to see you.” 

 

She threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

 

She pulled back and looked him up and down. “Don't you look handsome?”

 

He gestured towards Hughes. “Maggie, this is my friend, Hughes.”

 

Hughes held out his hand to Maggie. “My pleasure, Roy has a lot of stories about this place.”

 

“Ah, yes. It was a pity things ended the way they did.”

 

Hughes looked at Roy questioningly. Roy shook his head; his best friend already knew too much.

 

“I suppose you're here to see Miss Riza,” Maggie said.

 

“She’s expecting me, but not my tag along.”

 

Roy had wisely chosen to be liberal with the truth when telling Hughes about bumping into Riza. A small bark alerted them to the arrival of Riza’s dog, Hayate. Hughes bent down to pet the dog, and Maggie took Roy aside.

 

“Well,” Maggie lowered her voice so only Roy would hear. “Miss Riza might still be fond of you, but I'm not sure if the Master would approve. Be careful.”

 

Before Roy had even opened his mouth to reply, Maggie pulled away and said in a normal voice, “I'll go get Miss Riza.”

 

Hughes and Roy followed Maggie into the hall. They waited at the bottom of the stairs while Maggie went upstairs. Roy’s stomach felt queasy. Riza had seemed happy to meet him yesterday, but it had been years after all. Maybe he was just going to get his heart broken again?

 

“Buddy, you’re looking a little green.”

 

“I'm fine,” Roy lied.

 

Hughes laughed and slapped him on the back. “You're really done for, Roy.” 

 

“Shut up, Hughes.”

 

Hughes waggled a little finger. “Don't you dare think about chickening out.”

 

“Roy!”

 

The two men’s heads swivelled to the stairs where Riza was running down. Roy was sure he had a goofy grin on his face. His heart thudded in his chest, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Riza didn't seem to notice and threw her arms around him. He swung her around once, dropped her feet back on the ground and finally found his voice. 

 

“Hi!”

 

Hughes watched them with a thoughtful expression. 

 

“Sorry - um - Riza, this is my friend, Maes Hughes.” He gestured to Hughes. “He insisted on coming along.”

“How funny you should say that? So did my friend Rebecca.” 

 

Roy lifted an eyebrow and noticed the other woman for the first time.

“Oh - hello,” he said to her. “I met you yesterday.”

 

“Oh yes - I  _ saw _ you.”

 

Riza glared at her friend for some reason Roy couldn't identify.

 

Maggie coughed causing to four to turn their attention to her. “Well, I should leave you kids to enjoy yourselves. And-”

 

“Don't worry, we know where to find you. Although, I'm sure the boys will stay for dinner.”

 

Roy and Hughes inclined their heads. 

 

“Of course, Miss Riza.” Maggie waved at them and returned to the kitchen.

 

Riza turned to Hughes, “Mr Hughes, do you ride?”

 

“It so happens that I do.”

 

Riza rubbed her hands together. “Perfect. I thought we would take out the horses.”

* * *

 

  
  
  


Arms intertwined, Riza and Roy walked towards the stables. Hughes and Rebecca had fallen into step behind them and were speaking in hushed voices. 

 

“Want to bet on who they're talking about?” Roy whispered in her ear.

 

His breath tickled her ear and she shivered.

 

“Do you think we can lose them?” 

 

Roy threw back his head and laughed. “We can try.”

 

He opened the two doors to the stable and waited for Riza to step inside. She looked around and smiled.

 

“Remember the last time we were here?” 

 

He reached out and brushed her hair from her face. “How could I forget?”

 

She leaned into his touch. “I'm sorry about my father.”

 

“You don't have to apologise.”

 

Hughes and Rebecca appeared in the doorway and Roy pulled his hand away.

 

“Sorry, did we interrupt?” Hughes asked.

 

“Yes.” Roy took Riza’s hand. “C’mon, let’s saddle up the horses and Rebecca and Hughes can wait here. Let me know which horse is the most troublesome and we’ll give it to Hughes.”

 

“Hmm - Rebecca, do you think we can trust them alone for a few minutes?”

 

“Probably not, but I have a big heart and I'm a romantic.”

 

Roy and Riza ignored the pointed comments and went to the horse enclosures. The moment they were alone again, he crushed his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. He pulled her close and she melted into him. Her whole body burned. Her memories of his naked body the day before swam in her mind. A horse neighed and startled them, and they pulled apart laughing. 

 

“I've wanted to do that ever since I arrived,” Roy said.

 

“About as long as I wanted you to.”

 

She kissed him softly and pulled away. “If we don’t saddle up the horses, Hughes and Rebecca will come looking for us.”

 

His lips upturned, he turned back to saddle up the horses. 

 

Once the four horses were saddled, Roy winked at Riza.

 

“You know we never got to finish what we started.”

 

“Hmm.” She ran a finger along her lower lip. “Well, Roy, you’re going to have to figure out how to seduce me.” She turned around and caught the reins of the two horses she had saddled. “C’mon let’s go for that ride, Mustang.”

 

He smiled and followed leading the other two horses. It was going to a long day if she was going to tease him like that.

 

Lifting an eyebrow, Hughes smirked. “Well, that was quick.”

 

Rebecca shook her head. “No, they still look sexually frustrated.”

 

“Shut up!” 

* * *

  
  
  


Roy accompanied Riza back home after a visit to Gracia’s home. Rebecca had not accompanied her on the visit as she complained of feeling ill. Although they had spent much of the last few days together, It was the first time they had been alone for more than a few minutes and they were able to steal a few kisses. Riza and Rebecca had become fast friends with Gracia once introduced. Any visits to Gracia’s family home were packed with people and whenever they were at the Hawkeye residence, Maggie and the other staff kept a close eye on them. Roy knew it wasn't anything malicious, but they were concerned about would happen when Mr Hawkeye arrived home. Still, Roy was determined to enjoy spending time with Riza before he had to leave again.

 

They stopped just outside the laneway up to the house for a goodbye kiss. They smiled before their lips met. He remembered what it was like to have Riza in his arms before he was sent away. He never thought he would get a chance to hold her again let alone kiss her. Their journey back had taken longer than it should due to their heated kissing sessions. When they pulled away for air, he noticed with amusement that her lips were swollen from his kisses. She looked so beautiful, the pink spots in her cheeks and her mussed hair. 

 

He brushed some errant hairs behind her ears. “You look like a wanton lady.”

 

Grinning, she said, “I am hardly a lady. I'm a very bad girl.”

 

“That's okay then, I want to do very bad things to you.”

 

She blushed and laughed. His heart felt like it could burst. Riza Hawkeye was magnificent. Her eyes bore into his. What was she thinking? Every day he spent with her, he was falling further under her spell. Was he deluding himself?

 

He leaned his forehead against hers. “Riza, I'm not complaining - but what are we doing?”

 

“Having fun,” she replied. “I still care about you, but-”

 

He dropped his head; he might be a commissioned officer, but he was never going to be good enough for Riza Hawkeye.

 

“No, Roy, you're misunderstanding me.” She tilted his chin up. “I don't care about what Father thinks. I just don't know if I can bear losing you again. Say we start things up again, where does that leave us when you leave, or in a few months time?”

 

“Well, we could write and you could come to visit. We usually have free time at the weekend. I mean, if Gracia and Hughes can manage it, we can too.”

 

“You're serious?”

 

“I loved you, Riza, and I think I still do. I can't get you out of my mind. If you don't feel the same, I need you to tell me.”

 

“I still love you too.” She reached up, cupped his face and kissed him. She pulled back, an intense look in her eyes. “I want to try. We've got a second chance.”

 

“You're a helluva woman, Riza. I know Hughes would disagree, but I know I'm the luckiest man in the world.”

 

“Well, you're about to get luckier.” Riza took his hand and pointed at the house. “See that window on the second floor. That's my room. I'm going to leave that window open tonight.”

 

Roy gulped. 

 

Smirking, she kissed his cheek. “Do you think you can climb up that drain-pipe?”

 

“I -uh-yeah.”

 

“Good - I'll be waiting.”

* * *

 

  
  


Later that night, Riza waited patiently. As soon as Roy stumbled in the window, she jumped him. They had waited long enough. Still kissing, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell against the wall as she pulled him close. His hands went to her buttocks and she wriggled against him again. Her dress was bunched up so that the only cloth between them was her underwear and his trousers.

 

“You're impatient,” he whispered. “I like it.”

 

“No fair - I want to touch you.”

 

She unbuttoned his shirt and he reached under her dress teasing at the edges of her panties. She clenched tighter around his waist, his arousal finally making itself felt against her. Lips, tongues, teeth, hands. Screw getting his shirt off. She turned her attention to his trousers undoing the belt. 

 

“Bed, quick,” she moaned into his ear and pushed his pants down his hips.

 

He adjusted his hold on her slightly, but her foot connected with the bedside table knocking over a pile of books. They giggled and finally made it to the bed, Roy collapsing on Riza. 

 

“Miss Riza?” came Maggie’s voice. Roy and Riza froze, “Are you okay in there?”

 

“I'm fine,” Riza called back as Roy kicked off his shoes and pants.

 

Roy returned his attention to her body, peppering her neck with kisses.

 

The door rattled. “Riza, why is the door locked?”

 

“I’m just taking care of -” She whimpered as Roy pushed aside her panties and slipped a finger along her opening, “-something.”

 

“Goodnight, Riza.” 

 

Riza held her breath until she heard the dispersing footsteps.

 

“You bastard.” She arched against him. “Mmm.”

 

She kissed him again hungrily and they paused long enough only to pull the dress up over her head. Kissing again, Riza pushed Roy's shirt off his shoulders. Riza rolled their bodies so that she was straddling his hips.

 

“I really like this view,” he said.

 

His kissed her clavicle working his way across her chest and down along her breasts. He unhooked her bra and threw it aside. She ground against him again and he shuddered. 

 

“I haven't forgotten about you.” She pushed him back flat on the bed and he smiled. She placed butterfly kisses along his chest working her way down towards his navel. It was getting hard to concentrate. She wanted him inside her. 

 

“You grew your hair out,” he said.

 

“And so did you.” She ran his fingers along his underpants. “Have you-” she panted, “-only noticed now?”

 

He shook his head. “I want to see it down.”

 

“Are you really asking me that right now?” She pushed his boxers down freeing his erection. ”Come on, get these off.”

 

He raised his hips and she pulled his underpants down. He kicked them off.

 

“My turn.” 

 

She breathed hard as he pulled her to him and pulled her panties down. 

 

She put her hand on his chest. “Roy, I don't want to get pregnant, make sure that you’re careful-”

 

“Don't worry.”

 

She smiled. “Don't leave me hanging any longer then.”

 

She gasped as he entered her, filling her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They started slowly, their kisses matching their rhythm. It took a few attempts before they found a rhythm they both liked. They moved together as one, oblivious of the banging of the headboard against the wall and the creaking of the mattress; a chorus of moans and groans until they were both sated. They collapsed next to one another panting. Riza leaned her head against Roy's shoulder.

 

“We missed six years of this.” He traced his fingers along her arm. 

 

Riza smiled and kissed his hand. “Well - it was worth the wait. Although-” She paused, “I don't intend on waiting that long again. When we can feel our legs again, perhaps?”

 

“This time, can you take down your hair before we start?”

* * *

 

  
  
  


It was the last day Roy had on leave. He and Hughes were both a little despondent at leaving their ladies behind. Roy had one more thing to do before they left. He was going to show Mr Hawkeye the new Roy Mustang, the one who wouldn't be cowed by him anymore. His buttons were polished until they gleamed. He shined his shoes. Hughes teased him on the car ride over. He had insisted on coming along and Roy knew better than to refuse when Hughes had a gleam in his eyes.

 

For the first time in his life, Roy went to the front door and rang the bell. Maggie answered the door. 

 

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Roy?”

 

“I'm here on official business. I want to see Mr Hawkeye. I hear he came back yesterday.”

 

Her mouth dropped open. “Are you sure that's such a good idea?”

 

He pulled up his shoulders. “I want to inform him that I wish to court Riza and that we love another.”

 

Her eyes softened. “I really hope it works out for you both. You certainly look the part. You look handsome.” She noticed Hughes in the background. “Both of you.”

 

“Maggie, who's there?” Mr Hawkeye came out to the door. “I thought that voice sounded familiar.”

 

Roy was surprised by how old Mr Hawkeye had gotten in a few short years. His hair was grey and he had developed crow’s feet by his eyes.

 

“Mustang?” Frowning, the man squinted. “What are you doing here, Mustang?”

 

“It is Roy Mustang, sir. I thought it is only right to let you know that I fully intend to court your daughter.”

 

“Excuse me!”

 

“And if she’ll have me, I hope to marry her someday.”

 

Mr Hawkeye’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. “You,” he spluttered.

 

He turned around and yelled up the stairs, “Riza Hawkeye, get down here.”

 

Alarmed, Maggie ran inside, “I'll fetch her, sir.”

 

Hughes stepped forward, his right hand on Roy's shoulder. “I'm Maes Hughes. I'll like to make you aware that as fully commissioned officers, you don't want to make enemies out of us.”

 

Mr Hawkeye balled his fists. “Are you threatening me in my own home, young man?”

 

“Most certainly not, sir,” Hughes said. “Just a friendly warning that if you try to lay a hand on my friend here, you'll have me to deal with too.”

 

Roy bit back a smile.

 

Maggie reappeared with Riza at her side. 

 

Mr Hawkeye rounded on his daughter. “Mustang here tells me he wants to court you? Is this true?” 

 

Riza looked her father in the eye. “Father, I'll have you know that I fully intend to let him. I'm not a child anymore, I won't let you decide who I love.”

 

“Love? Surely not?”

 

“I love him, Father, I don't think I ever stopped.” Riza stepped around her father and grabbed Roy's hand. “I'll write every week and I'll come to East City to see you as soon as I can.”

 

Mr Hawkeye scoffed and disappeared into the house.

 

Roy turned to Maggie, “Look after her, won't you?”

 

Maggie inclined her head.

 

Riza sighed and crossed her arms. “I can look after myself, you know.”

 

“I know.” He kissed her forehead. Hughes tapped his wrist. “We have to go. I'll see you soon, Riza.”

 

“You better believe it.” She captured his lips in a chaste kiss. “I'll miss you.”

  
  


Roy pulled away reluctantly and Riza stepped back. Hughes slapped him on the back and the pair made their way to the car. Roy looked over his shoulder before he sat in the car. Riza waved at him and he waved back. He forced a smile before sitting in the car.

 

“It's not so bad,” Hughes said. “She’ll write and you’ll pine.” He paused. “Oh actually - it is that bad.”

 

Roy punched him in the arm. Hughes was right though. It wasn't that bad. He had Riza back, and he could survive anything as long as he could call himself hers. 

 

**Fin**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Roy and Riza should have been better prepared. Safe sex is important, folks.


End file.
